1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting structure of a switch knob for a vehicle.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, in the interior of a vehicle such as an automobile, switches are provided on an instrument panel and an overhead console in order to operate on-vehicle devices such as an air conditioner, an audio player, and the like.
FIG. 7 is a view illustrating one example conventional overhead console. An overhead console 7 illustrated in FIG. 7 includes a panel 70, an opening portion 71, and a switch knob 72. The surface of the overhead console 7 is covered with the panel 70. The panel 70 has the opening portion 71, and a surface of the switch knob 72 is exposed through the opening portion 71. The switch knob 72 is in contact with or adjacent to a switch, which is not shown, in the interior of the overhead console, so that a user can press the switch knob 72 to thereby press the switch on.
Concerning a mounting structure of a switch knob, the mounting structure as disclosed in JP 2010-113978 A is suggested, for example. In JP 2010-113978 A, after a panel is mounted, a switch knob is mounted to a knob guide which supports the switch knob, externally of the panel.